ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Danver Hijack
The Danver Hijack is a truck manufactured by Danver (previously debuted as Lizard model in Rage Racer). It appears in Ridge Racer 2 as a special car. Rage Racer In Rage Racer, the car debuts as Lizard Hijack, featuring a NASCAR truck style bodywork. Power comes from a 5.0 liter overhead valve V8 engine mated to a 5-speed transmission, with an optional supercharger kit available as a part of its class-up tune. The Grade 5 specification may imply that its larger, more powerful engine is now mounted on the bed as opposed to the car's front end. Ridge Racer 2 (PSP) The Hijack only appears as a special machine in Ridge Racer 2 (PSP). The Hijack is unlocked after you beat it twice in the Hijack tour. The Hijack tour has two courses *Shuttleloop Highway *Shuttleloop Highway R This is the car's specs in the game *'Top Speed:' 382 km/h *'Drift type': Special *'Class: '''Special Appearance The Hijack is a big oversized super truck built by Danver, powered by a 6.0 litre V10. It features quite an exotically placed exhaust, mounted on its bed, and sports number 21. The trucks color is white, with many advertisements on the body. (Namco, Dig Dug, etc). Despite its high top speed, being the second fastest car in the "''Special 1" ''category, it has relatively weak acceleration and will require skillful control to master, as even with the lightest inputs, the car will drift rather violently and swing itself with an extreme angle. Ridge Racer 3D In Ridge Racer 3D, the Hijack was renamed the HJ6000, presumably signifying that the engine displacement was increased from 5,000 cc to 6,000 cc. The Hijack is not a good car to drive for a rookie. When you drift, one can expect to be wildly swung around corners and requires a lot of control to regain grip. Ridge Racer 6 The Hijack reappeared in Ridge Racer 6 as Class 2 and Class 4 machine. It roughly resembles the Chevrolet SSR, or perhaps the Dodge Ram SRT-10, as both cars are round-shaped pickup trucks equipped with big and powerful engines. '''Specs:' *'Engine system:' V8 *'Engine displacement:' 5,000 cc *'Drive system:' FR *'Dimensions (mm): '''l/w/h 4971/2039/1595 *'Top speed:' 248 km/h *'Drift Type:' Dynamic Its racing version retain a wide body kit, a large rear wing, a large air scoop on the hood and a bed-mounted exhaust from its Ridge Racer 2 (PSP) model. Ridge Racer 7 The Hijack returned in Ridge Racer 7, now a Category 2 machine. A special Complete Machine variant is also obtainable by winning the Hijack Duel. The Complete Machine's bodywork is taken from Ridge Racer 2 (PSP)'s iteration of the Hijack. In terms of performance, this car excels in Ultimate Charge. Acceleration performance is not so good, but can be offset with Zolgear tuning kits. Ridge Racer Slipstream (iOS) It is named Danver HJ6000 ingame, with HJ standing for "HiJack". '''Specs:' Class 03 *'Top Speed:' 261km/h *'Acceleration:' 19.15s *'Grip:' 1.67G *'Drift:' +26% *'Price:' 45000CR Gallery Rage Racer Hijack.jpg Ridge Racer 6 Obs64 2018-03-17 21-25-20-38.png|Class 2 rear view. Obs64 2018-03-17 21-27-33-42.png|Showcasing active aerodynamics: notice the spoiler adjusting itself. Ridge Racer 7 Hijack RR7.jpg|Default Hijack. Ridge Racer Slipstream Rrs dh f.PNG|Front view Rrs dh b.PNG|Rear view Trivia * This is one of three cars in the series to feature active aerodynamics, the other being the Soldat Raggio and Danver Bayonet. * The large hot-rod styled hood scoop, which is featured on many iterations of Hijack throughout many games, implies either a supercharger or a carburetor with a very high air flow (CFM), similar to the ones used in the Pro Stock dragsters. In Ridge Racer 3D, the description of the HJ6000's racing version (a rebranded Hijack) clearly states that it is indeed, supercharged. * Furthermore, as drag racing is mentioned in the Hijack's description in Ridge Racer (PSP) 2, it may imply that the racing versions of the Hijack were originally built as drag racing cars (as opposed to the racing variants of every other car in the games being based on GT racing or touring cars). However, the wheelbase of the Hijack is too even to resemble a drag racing truck, and would likely resemble that of a Dakar Rally pick-up truck from the early 2000's instead. * It is likely possible that besides the Bayonet, Danver acquired the rights and assets of these models during Lizard's liquidation. Category:Ridge Racer cars Category:Ridge Racer (PSP) cars Category:Lizard vehicles Category:Ridge Racer 7 cars Category:Ridge Racer 6 cars